Momento Equivocado
by ShibuHaze
Summary: Chat Noir va a visitar a Marinette a su oficina, pero al encontrarla en una situación "intima" tiene que huir para protegerse de la ira de la Catarina. La situación acaba en la mansión Agreste donde Adrien se lleva una sorpresa. Rated M desde el capitulo 3.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni Miraculous: Ladybug ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia corta, mis agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por hacer una serie tan genial.

* * *

Espero les guste, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche, las luces de todo el edificio estaban apagadas salvo por una. Marinette era la última en salir, como siempre.

Chat Noir conocía esta costumbre de la peli azul y por eso de vez en cuando la visitaba en las noches. Con agilidad felina logro colarse en el lugar y camino silenciosamente hasta la oficina de su princesa.

-" _Creo que le daré un susto"_ – pensó –Lentamente abrió la puerta mientras aguantaba la risa al pensar en el resultado de su travesura. Pero el sorprendido resulto ser el-

Marinette soltó un fuerte gemido -"Ahhhh❤"- que paralizo a el gato quien ya había abierto la puerta y se encontraba atónito viendo aquella escena con la que no esperaba encontrarse. Ahí estaba ella, sonrosada, desnuda de la cadera para abajo, con sus piernas temblorosas por lo que parecía ser un orgasmo muy intenso.

Chat Noir se mantenía frente a la puerta sin dar crédito a lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, pudo sentir como su traje repentinamente se sentía mas apretado en el área de la entrepierna. Marinette, con sus ojos cerrados, respiraba de manera agitada mientras sus dedos aun acariciaban suavemente sus pliegues. Parecía sumamente complacida, la sonrisa que sus labios dibujaban era la prueba de ello. Lentamente se recompuso; su respiración retomaba su ritmo normal hasta que se detuvo por completo...

Al abrir sus ojos, para sorpresa de Marinette, el Gato Negro de París se encontraba de pie a frente a ella (aunque a un par de metros de distancia) viéndola fijamente con una expresión asombro en su cara -" _¡QUE! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVA PARADO AHÍ! ¡QUE TANTO VIO!_ "- pensaba Marinette quien no podía organizar sus ideas y se cubría el rostro por la vergüenza que sentía-

Comprendiendo la situación Chat intento minimizar el problema -Mari... yo... no vi nada- dijo mirando a otro lado mientras llevaba nerviosamente su mano a la nuca -Lo siento-

No tuvo mucho éxito ya que Marinette estaba en un estado de profunda introspección, su cabeza era un desastre, ¿Como podría mirarlo al rostro de nuevo después de aquella bochornosa escena? Los encuentros contra los Akumas serian sumamente incómodos a partir de ahora y... no era su culpa.

Chat Noir pudo ver de reojo como Marinette se ponía de pie. Ella había llegado a la conclusión de que toda esa situación era culpa de aquel muchacho con disfraz de gato, después de todo ella estaba en SU oficina con la puerta cerrada. Toda su vergüenza se transformo en un enojo desbordante el cual iba a canalizar para castigar a ese gato entrometido.

-Tu...- Marinette lo miro de arriba a abajo. Chat volteo a verla al escuchar su voz. Pudo ver que Marinette estaba ardiendo de furia, sintió como si su mirada lo quemara. También noto lagrimas de vergüenza en sus ojos pero lo primero le pareció ciertamente mas importante en el momento. Temeroso retrocedió unos pasos.

-Tikki, transfórmame- Una luz rosa envolvió a Marinette.

Adrien no era tonto, sabía que estaba en un problema. Antes de que Marinette se transformara por completo él ya había huido del edificio a gran velocidad.

 _ **Minutos mas tarde en los tejados de**_ ** _París._**

-" _Cuando tuve la idea de darle un susto esto no era lo que tenia en mente_ "– pensó – Volteo sin bajar la velocidad y pudo ver a la chica de traje moteado un par casas detrás de él y no parecía muy feliz. Sin pensarlo dos veces acelero el paso.

Mientras tanto, cada segundo que pasaba Marinette imaginaba una forma distinta de ejecutar a Chat Noir. Pero eso no le servia de mucho a no ser que lo atrapara, habia intentado atraparlo con su yo-yo unas cuantas veces pero este lo rechazaba golpeándolo con su bastón.

Chat Noir estaba asustado. Sabe lo peligrosa que puede ser una mujer enojada, a eso sumándole que la chica en cuestión tiene superpoderes, detenerse para arreglar las cosas con diplomacia no era una opción que estuviera contemplando. Tenia que escapar y hablar con ella cuando estuviese mas calmada. Al cruzar la esquina encontró su oportunidad, recordó la táctica que uso cuando Copycat fue Akumatizado.

De un salto cayo en frente a la entrada de la estación de trenes, sin dudarlo entro destransformandose mientras bajaba las escaleras al subterráneo, debido a la hora no había mucha gente así que pudo atravesar la estación corriendo y salir por la entrada del lado contrario. Miro a su alrededor y no habia señales de Ladybug, por suerte -¿Que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Plagg extrañado a su portador -Jaja, divertida historia. Cuando estemos a salvo en casa te doy los detalles- respondió nervioso. Plagg le lanzo una mirada despreocupada -¿Ahora que hiciste?-

- ** _En ese mismo momento, decenas de metros debajo de ellos_** -

-Que suerte tiene- Ladybug se cruzo de brazos mientras veía un tren partiendo a la siguiente estación. Al no encontrarlo en ninguna parte llego a la conclusión que Adrien había tomado el tren -Lastima que no tiene muchos lugares a donde ir- sonrio con malicia -Te tengo kitty- salio de la estación de trenes sin prisa alguna.

 _ **Minutos mas tarde en la Casa Agreste**_

Adrien entro a su habitación por la ventana -Garras Fuera- el traje de gato dejo de vestir al muchacho rubio dando paso a la aparición del kwami del gato, quien no tardo en ir a buscar su amado Camembert.

En un parpadeo ya estaba de vuelta cargando un trozo de queso enorme entre sus patas -Cuentame chico, ¿que fue lo que paso?-

Adrien se lanzo a su cama y quedo viendo al techo -Fui a visitar a Marinette y... no llegue en un buen momento-

Plagg estaba concentrado en su queso pero aun asi estaba escuchando a Adrien -¿Eso que significa?-

-La encontré en su "Hora Feliz"- los colores se le subieron al recordar la escena. Plagg reacciono volteando a verlo -¿Eso que tiene de malo? tu lo haces todo el tiempo- Adrien lanza una almohada que el kwami esquiva sin dificultad alguna. Se levanto de la cama en dirección al baño para lavarse la cara y alejar aquellos pensamientos impuros. Al entrar cierra la puerta detrás de el y va directamente al lavamanos.

~Hola Adrien~ Escucho atrás de el la voz de la persona que ocupada sus pensamientos. Adrien giro completamente quedándose pálido al ver parada a Ladybug frente a el. Ella no estaba enojada solo por que el la vio en un momento tan privado, sino ademas por haberla hecho perseguirlo por toda la ciudad.

Adrien retrocedio sin darle la espalda pero termino chocando con la puerta. Pudo ver a la derecha de Ladybug la ventana del baño abierta, por donde sospecho ella había entrado, la voz de su Lady lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Entonces Adrien- acercándose de forma lenta y amenazante al rubio -¿Por que no me cuentas que tanto fue lo que viste?-

 **...**

En la habitación Plagg estaba disfrutando de su queso cuando repentinamente escucha un grito de dolor que viene desde el baño...

* * *

Bueno, es la primera cosa que escribí, espero que no este taaaaan mal, aunque bueno, eso lo dirán ustedes xD

Espero que les gustara o mínimo les sacara una sonrisa.

No se si vaya a tener una 2da parte, supongo que si les gusta las escribiré :3

* * *

Reeditado el 16/01/2019


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ni Miraculous: Ladybug ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia corta, mis agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por hacer una serie tan genial.

* * *

Holaaa, muchas gracias a los que dejaron una Review, no esperaba tener 3 en mi primera historia :'3. La verdad cuando la escribí no tenia en mente la película Psicosis, me di cuenta la similitud cuando me lo dijeron ustedes jajajaja, les dejo la 2da y probablemente penúltima parte, todo depende de si es de su agrado. Espero que disfruten esta parte, hasta la proxima :)

* * *

-Entonces Adrien- acercándose de forma lenta y amenazante al rubio -¿Por que no me cuentas que tanto fue lo que viste?-

-¡No vi nada, en serio!– Ladybug llego frente a el tomo su mano de manera casi inocente. Pero lo único inocente ahí era Adrien quien pensó que ella creyó sus palabras. Ladybug le empieza a torcer el dedo -¡Ahhhhhhhh!– grito sin procesar aun lo que estaba pasando.

Plagg entra al baño atravesando la puerta para ver que es lo que ocurre. El grito de Adrien fue tan fuerte que Natalie pudo escucharlo desde el piso de abajo.

*Ambos escuchan la puerta de la habitación abrirse y segundos después tocan la puerta del baño*

\- Adrien, ¿Qué sucede, estas bien? – Pregunto Natalie desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ladybug se acercó al oído de Adrien – Una palabra en falso y "algo" aquí va a romperse – le dijo en un susurro

\- S-si s-olo m-me ca-i – hablaba de manera atropellada por el dolor, sentía como si su dedo estuviera a punto de romperse.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?, ¿quieres que entre? – Adrien intentaba desesperadamente zafarse del agarre de Ladybug sin éxito

\- ¡NO! ¡Estoy desnudo! – Grito para no tartamudear

Plagg observaba la escena sin inmutarse, no iba a intervenir, en sus planes no estaba pagar las mismas consecuencias que su portador, así que solo se quedó flotando sin moverse esperando a que la chica no notara su presencia.

\- Esta bien, ten más cuidado - *Adrien pudo escuchar los pasos de Natalie alejándose y segundos después la puerta de su habitación cerrarse*

Ladybug suspira de alivio e involuntariamente afloja su agarre, cosa que Adrien no desaprovecha y la empuja para liberar su mano, acción que no gusto a la del traje moteado.

\- Como te atreves – Se pone en alerta cuando ve que el chico intenta transformarse, no lo iba a dejar escapar, eso era obvio.

\- Plagg las gaaah - Cae al suelo siendo derribado por Ladybug quien no perdió el tiempo se le puso encima a horcajadas y le quito el anillo.

Plagg desapareció al instante.

\- Si no viste nada ¿porque estas a la defensiva? – dijo ubicando una mano en el pecho de este para evitar que se levante

\- Porque tu estas a la ofensiva… - dijo recomponiéndose del golpe.

Con su mano libre lo tomo del rostro apretándole los cachetes- ¿Que hacías espiándome?- dijo mirándolo fijamente

\- ¿Qué? No estaba espiándote, voy a visitarte de vez en cuando ¿recuerdas? – Ladybug dio un respingo. Era cierto, el chico solía visitarla en su oficina algunas noches, con el enojo que sentía se olvidó de ese detalle.

Su expresión se relajó un poco – Entonces, ¿cuánto viste? - Adrien debía escoger muy bien sus palabras, sabía que eso era una trampa.

Ehhhh… - Adrien recordó aquella escena de su amiga temblando de placer y no tardo en sentir que le faltaba espacio en su ropa interior–

\- No me hagas preguntarte de nuevo Agreste – Sintió la erección del rubio pero contuvo su reacción violenta para darle una oportunidad de hablar y preservar su integridad intacta.

\- Yo… planeaba darte un susto, cuando abrí la puerta justamente tu, bueno… "Ahhhh❤" - dijo emulando la voz de la peli azul

Ladybug soltó la cara de Adrien y quito la mano de su pecho para llevar ambas a su cara avergonzada. Sin decir palabra se levantó de encima de Adrien.

Adrien no tardó en hacer lo mismo y quedaron frente a frente, aunque a unos pasos de distancia – Lo sient- *Ladybug lo interrumpió*

\- Te perdono Adrien -bajo su mirada y vio la erección de Adrien y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos- Solo si haces algo por mí-

\- Claro, lo que quieras- Le dijo sonriendo mientras bajaba disimuladamente su vista esperando que no se notara tanto su erección. Para su desgracia este no era el caso, los pantalones que traía puestos marcaban su entrepierna completamente no dejando casi nada a la imaginación. Adrien volvió su mirada a Ladybug quien ahora lo veía con ojos lujuriosos y una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Adrien retrocedió

Ladybug por su parte se acercó a él sin cortar el contacto visual, cuanto estuvieron pegados el uno al otro ella empezó a dibujar círculos con su dedo en el pecho de Adrien.

Sintió como sus vellos se erizaban - ¿Mari...?-

Ella se puso un poco de puntillas y al estar cerca de su oído le susurro- "Ya deberías saber lo que quiero, gato tonto" – Se separó de el unos pasos – Puntos Fuera – La transformación se deshizo quedando tal y como Adrien la había encontrado en su oficina, semidesnuda, sin nada de la cadera para abajo.

Antes de que Tikki hiciera preguntas, Marinette se quitó los aretes. Adrien seguía procesando lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Marinette tomo la mano de Adrien y ambos salieron del baño hacia la habitación. Adrien por su parte estaba sorprendido de cómo cambio la situación, su preocupación actual era si iba a ser capaz de complacer los deseos de la heroína de París.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ni Miraculous: Ladybug ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia corta, mis agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por hacer una serie tan genial.

* * *

Holaaaa, aqui esta la 3ra parte de la historia. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leerla, en especial a los que han dejado una review, muchísimas gracias :D. Se que dije que el capitulo pasado era el "penúltimo" pero si metía todo lo que falta en este iba a quedar muy largo x_x por eso lo "dividí"(por así decirlo) en 2 partes, la próxima si debería de ser la ultima. Dicho esto espero que disfruten lo que queda de este fic :)

* * *

Marinette tomo la mano de Adrien y ambos salieron del baño hacia la habitación. Adrien por su parte estaba sorprendido de cómo cambio la situación, su preocupación actual era si iba a ser capaz de complacer los deseos de la heroína de París.

Con su mano libre se soltó el cabello luego volteo a ver al rubio.

Marinette noto nerviosismo en Adrien, no lo comento para no agravar su estado. En su mente pensaba que el chico estaba preocupado por su desempeño, ella realmente no iba a juzgarlo por más terrible que fuera, aunque realmente esperaba al "animal" en la cama que Adrien como Chat Noir suele presumir que es.

Marinette llego junto a la cama y soltó la mano de Adrien. Dándole la espalda a se quitó su Top quedando en sujetador únicamente.

Adrien tenía la mirada fija en los carnosos glúteos de la peli azul, ella lo noto y carraspeo para llamar su atención. Al subir la mirada pudo divisar con la escaza luz que entraba por los ventanales el sonrojo y la sonrisa coqueta de Marinette.

¿Puedes ayudarme? – Hizo a un lado su cabello dejando que Adrien viera el gancho de su sujetador-

\- Traga saliva – C-claro "My Lady"- dijo intentando sonar confiado mientras cortaba la distancia entre ellos.

\- Con algo de trabajo lo desabrocho – "Clic"

Marinette sostenía el sujetador con las manos sobre sus pechos. Se giró y lentamente bajo sus manos exponiendo sus pechos ante Adrien quien no pudo evitar abrir la boca de sorpresa ante aquello que sus ojos apreciaban. Instintivamente intento tocarlos pero ella lo detuvo.

\- No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa – mientras con su dedo índice trazaba una línea desde los pectorales hasta los abdominales del rubio – Asegura la puerta. – dijo casi en un susurro.

Adrien recordó la sorpresiva entrada de Natalie rato atrás. – Tienes razón- camino hacia la puerta y pasó el seguro.

Al volverse hacia Marinette la vio acostada sobre la cama, indicando seductoramente con su dedo que se acercara a ella – Ven gatito, gatito-

Adrien camino de vuelta a su cama quitándose su playera en el camino – "Esto realmente está pasando" – pensó – El ritmo de su respiración y sus latidos se dispararon - "Cálmate Adrien, que no te atemorice… ellas pueden oler el miedo" – cuando llego a la cama Marinette se sentó en la orilla y desabrocho tanto el cinturón como el pantalón en un instante.

-Tranquilo kitty no muerdo, tanto- río – le bajo el pantalón hasta la mitad del muslo y se relamió al ver aquello que se ocultaba tras la fina tela del bóxer-

Adrien se termino de quitar el pantalón y sus zapatos mientras Marinette lo acariciaba por sobre la ropa interior. Hecho eso Adrien se dejó hacer por Marinette.

Ella acariciaba sus testículos con una mano mientras daba leves mordidas a la erección. El la miraba mientras ella se "divertía" con su miembro. Por momentos y sin poder evitarlo suspiraba con fuerza ante las atenciones de la peli azul.

Ella se separó - ¿Cómo ocultas algo así en el apretado traje de gato?- dijo sin quitarle la mirada a el pene del chico.

Adrien iba a dar una respuesta, pero era una pregunta retórica. Marinette le bajo el bóxer y sin previo aviso empezó a devorar lentamente el miembro del rubio. - Adrien cerró los ojos- Cuando tuvo tuvo cerca de 7cm dentro de su boca, apretó los labios y fue moviéndose de regreso a la punta, con su mano apretó la base y empezó a masturbarlo con movimientos firmes de atrás hacia adelante.

\- M-marinette – gimió Adrien – aun con los ojos cerrados subió su rostro quedando con la "mirada" hacia el techo.

¿Hmn? – Fue la respuesta de Marinette quien en ningún momento saco de su boca la erección de su compañero.

Los siguientes minutos Marinette estuvo saboreando a Adrien - el gemía con sus ojos cerrados mientras la chica lo miraba disfrutando de tenerlo totalmente bajo su control -

Instintivamente el chico llevo sus manos a la cabeza de ella. Marinette entendió la acción como que Adrien deseaba más. Paro de masturbarlo y poso ambas manos en la parte trasera de las piernas de Adrien y lentamente, para evitar arcadas, fue engullendo la totalidad del miembro del gato negro.

\- ¡Ahhh! – Gimió el rubio sin medir el volumen de su voz

Marinette al llegar al final succiono con fuerza y se movió de vuelta hacia la punta sacándolo de su boca – Si no te controlas van a descubrirnos – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras lo masturbaba.

\- Lo siento, eres muy buena – dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca –

Gracias – La sonrisa de Marinette ahora era una llena de malicia – Creo que ya es hora – dijo viendo el miembro de Adrián que ya estaba perfectamente lubricado. Se acostó en la cama y abrió sus piernas.

Adrien estaba maravillado por el ejemplar de mujer con quien estaba a punto de compartir sabanas. Vio como Marinette introdujo un par de dedos dentro de su vagina y al sacarlos se los mostro.

Sus dedos estaban empapados, Adrien sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se subió a la cama y se ubicó entre las piernas de la peli azul. Los nervios que habían desaparecido minutos antes volvieron de golpe.

\- Soltó un suspiro intentando calmarse – se acercó a la entrada de la chica y pudo ver como ella se mordía el labio, lo deseaba con impaciencia.

"Aquí vamos" – fue el pensamiento que paso por su mente al intentar la primera estocada.

Para su desgracia su miembro no podía entrar, cosa que lo puso peor, no quería mirar a la chica. Sin pensarlo lo volvió a intentar… nuevamente sin éxito.

-Adrien, ¿qué sucede? – pregunto Marinette al ver que el chico no encontraba el lugar correcto para entrar. Lo tomo del rostro obligándolo a mirarla-

Cuando ambos hicieron contacto visual y una idea cruzo la mente de la peli azul.

\- Acaso… ¿eres virgen? -

* * *

A que esa no se la esperaban ¿Ah?

Jajajajaja, nos vemos en el siguiente xD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ni Miraculous: Ladybug ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia corta, mis agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por hacer una serie tan genial.

* * *

Y bueno, aquí esta la parte final, quiero agradecer de nuevo a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerla y los que se molestaron en dejar una review, espero que la disfrutaran tanto como yo escribiéndola. Nos vemos en una próxima historia, besitos :)

* * *

Cuando ambos hicieron contacto visual y una idea cruzo la mente de la peli azul.

\- Acaso… ¿eres virgen? –

\- Así es- respondió Adrien en voz baja evidentemente avergonzado

Marinette empezó a reír

\- ja, ja, ja, ja – retiro sus manos de la cara de Adrien para cubrir su boca y no hacer demasiado ruido con sus carcajadas

Adrien se retiró de en medio de las piernas de la chica y se sentó en la cama – No te burles de mi – por su tono se escuchaba resentido

\- No me burlo de ti tonto, solo me sorprendiste. – Dijo removiendo las lágrimas que escurrieron de sus ojos tras el ataque de risa- No esperaba que el modelo, niño rico e hijo del reconocido diseñador Gabriel Agreste nunca hubiese estado con una mujer.

\- Sabes como es mi padre. Solo puedo salir junto a mi guardaespaldas y el intimida a todo el mundo, es difícil para mí conocer mujeres. – dijo Adrien recostándose en la cama.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre ambos

\- Supongo que eso me hace todo tuyo – dijo en tono divertido tratando de aligerar el ambiente

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto la peli azul riendo por el comentario

\- ¿Qué? – fue la respuesta del rubio

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Estoy completamente seguro de que tú me escuchaste – sus miradas se encontraron

Ambos hicieron un largo contacto visual que no supieron definir si fueron segundos o minutos. Fue Marinette quien rompió el silencio.

\- Ven aquí – dijo en lo que fue casi un susurro pero que Adrien escucho perfectamente y la obedeció, volviendo a ubicarse entre sus piernas nuevamente.

Se miraron un momento más hasta que Adrien tomo la iniciativa y junto sus labios con los de ella. Marinette le correspondió. Al principio no eran más que tímidos besos pero cuando Marinette rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos estallo una batalla entre sus lenguas donde ninguna quería ceder terreno.

Marinette sentía como el pene de chico se frotaba contra ella durante el beso. Bajo una de sus manos y lo tomo para ubicarlo en su entrada. Adrien cortó el beso esperando la señal de ella para poder entrar. Sin decir palabra, solo con la sonrisa que le regalo, él entendió que era el momento.

Movió su cadera lentamente y sintió su miembro entrar en los pliegues de la peli azul, cerró los ojos pare concentrarse en las sensaciones mientras Marinette sintió como su cavidad se extendía ante la entrada del enorme invasor, era la primera vez que algo de esas dimensiones se colaba en su interior.

\- ¡Ay! – Se quejo

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?- pregunto el rubio con preocupación -

\- Si... – dijo mordiéndose el labio con los ojos cerrados –

\- ¿Quieres que la saque? – Marinette sintió como el miembro del chico se movía de regreso –

\- ¡No! – Adrien sintió como las piernas de la chica lo abrazaban y lo empujaban de vuelta a donde estaba. – Solo espera un segundo – Adrien asintió.

Paso un minuto entero hasta que Marinette se acostumbró las dimensiones del chico y le dio la señal que el tanto estaba esperando.

\- Puedes moverte gatito – Adrien como si para eso hubiese nacido empezó a moverse, la cadencia de sus estocadas sorprendió a Marinette- Cálmate un poco – le dijo en un tono divertido.

\- ¿Te estoy lastimando? – dijo nuevamente con preocupación pero no por esto reduciendo su velocidad.

\- No, pero se un poco más gentil – le respondió Marinette con una sonrisa traviesa. Evidentemente a Marinette le encantaría recibir las embestidas de Adrien con esa presteza, pero era su primera vez y de esa forma no dudaría demasiado y ella deseaba tenerlo el mayor tiempo que fuese posible.

Adrien bajo un poco la cadencia y pudo ver que "algo" estaba haciendo bien pues la chica había cerrado sus ojos y se había recostado de la almohada. El no desaprovecho la oportunidad para asaltar el cuello expuesto de la chica.

Hmm – Ella estaba disfrutando las atenciones que el rubio le estaba regalando. Mordía suavemente su hombro y subía por su cuello repartiendo dulces besitos al tiempo que la embestía una y otra vez con aquel delicioso manjar que rato antes había estado degustando con su boca.

Adrien dejo su cuello y fijo su vista en sus senos que se movían en una hipnótica danza causada por el vaivén de sus cuerpos. Marinette tomo las manos del chico y las llevo a sus pechos haciendo que el chico las apretara presionado sus manos contra las de él.

Ambos con esfuerzo mantenían sus gemidos contenidos, el placer que ambos sentían no podía ser silenciado por demasiado tiempo.

Mari… ah… Mari – gimió el rubio quien se había ocultado en el cuello de la chica y sentía que estaba a punto de explotar.

Ah… Adrien… no pares… hmm – gemía Marinette quien para su sorpresa estaba por llegar al orgasmo.

Sus gemidos se sincronizaron en algún punto. Ambos olvidaron que no estaban solos en la casa y hacían más ruido del que debían.

"Ah… ah… ah… ah… ah… ah"

Ambos callaron sus gemidos dándose un beso lleno de deseo, uno que ambos necesitaban desesperadamente, pero que no duro tanto como hubiesen querido pues la chica se separo.

Marinette fue la primera en llegar.

Sintió arder su rostro y todo su cuerpo tensarse a la vez que su boca se abría para dejar que su voz expresara aquello que sentía en ese momento.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhg!" – Adrien pudo sentir como el interior de Marinette se contraía apretándolo de una forma tan exquisita que supo que no aguantaría por mucho. Adrien rápidamente saco su miembro de Marinette y empezó a masturbarse viéndola retorcerse por los espasmos de su reciente orgasmo.

Tras unos momentos estaba terminando sobre una jadeante Marinette quien aún no se recomponía del todo.

"Ahhhhhg" – Gruño el chico mientras se derramaba sobre su compañera. Tuvo que sostenerse de la cama para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella.

Marinette sintió el líquido caliente en su vientre y lentamente abrió los ojos para ver a un jadeante Adrien quien acababa de llegar al punto máximo de placer.

Adrien se dejó caer junto a ella e hicieron contacto visual unos segundos hasta que el rubio, agotado, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido.

Marinette sonrió y mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de su rubia melena.

"No puedo creer que me hiciera llegar… ¿realmente esta fue su primera vez?" – Pensó - Se levantó de la cama y recogió tanto su sujetador como su top y las cintas con las que se amarra el cabello y se dirigió al baño. Antes de entrar le dio una última mirada al rubio – Tu y yo tendremos una conversación luego – susurro –

-Minutos después-

Marinette salió del baño ya transformada en Ladybug con el Miraculous del Gato en sus manos. Se sentó en la cama junto al chico que estaba dormido y se quedó admirándolo unos momentos mientras acariciaba sus cabellos dorados.

Hmm… Mari… -balbuceaba Adrien en sueños- ella no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios - Que estarás soñando –

Momentos después se levantó y tomo la sabana para cubrir al chico.

Hecho esto, tomo su mano derecha y le coloco el Miraculous en el anular. Plagg apareció y vio con sorpresa que su portador seguía con vida y durmiendo placenteramente en su cama.

Ladybug llevo su dedo índice a sus labios – Shhh – le hizo un guiño a Plagg y de un salto salió por uno de los grandes ventanales de la habitación.

Plagg la vio irse y poso su mirada en Adrien, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle cuando despertara.


End file.
